


Playground Brags

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Felinette November 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Friendship, Marinette thinks scars are dumb and Felix agrees, friendship fic, playground chatter, primary school AU, primary school! Kim, primary school! interactions, primary school! max, primary school!Alix, primary school!Felix, primary school!Marinette, prompt scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: A group of primary school kids discuss scars
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix
Series: Felinette November 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Playground Brags

**Author's Note:**

> (Friendship) Felinette November Day 5 Prompt Scars

As soon as the bell rang, a wave of kids made their way onto the playground. Immediately, small clusters of kids began to form for their activities. One such group formed near where Felix was sitting on the swings with an open book in his lap.

“Look!” Kim said, showing the group his forearm, “Stitches!”

“Whoa, that’s so cool,” Alix said reverently, the ‘th’ causing her to whistle ever so slightly through the gap in her front teeth, “What’d you do?”

“Fell out of the very top of a tree,” Kim replied proudly.

“It was not out of the top of the tree!” Max accused.

“Was too.” Kim stuck his tongue out, “You gotta learn your facts, Max – you can’t prove it wasn’t the top”

Before the argument could escalate further Alix pulled up her pant leg to reveal a very scabbed knee, “I got this while skating downhill.”

Kim immediately focused his attention on her knee, “Bet mine will scar better than yours.”

From his position on the swing set Felix huffed and rolled his eyes. Didn’t his classmates have something better to do than compare future scars? He kicked his legs in the air and wished that he shared more interests with his classmates, why didn’t anyone he know like books the way he did?

“Pft, scars are dumb.” Said a new voice.

He looked up – it was Marinette. Her hair was in lopsided pigtails and her pink overalls were stained from tripping on the grass.

“What do you know?” Kim and Alix demanded.

Marinette put her hand on her hip and repeated, “Scars are dumb. It’s no fun – getting hurt means that your parents don’t let you play with big kid things.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll never get to play with big kid things anyways,” Kim said, upset that Marinette was saying that his stitches weren’t cool, “You’re just a clutz!”

“Clutz! Clutz!” Alix and Max chanted while pointing at Marinette. Marinette’s lip wobbled dangerously before she ran to another part of the playground.

Felix jumped down from his swing and followed after her. Marinette was hiding under the slid, heedless of the wood chips that were sticking to her clothes.

“I think scars are dumb too,” Felix said as he sat down near her.

Marinette sniffled, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Felix nodded, handing her his book. Marinette took the book and looked back up, “Do you have another one? I’ve read this.”

**Author's Note:**

> A cute idea I had while wondering what some of the Miraculous Kids would be like in primary school. And what do primary school kids love to talk about? Scars.


End file.
